


Still

by honeyedlion



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi decides to give up a little control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokkaido_Ito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkaido_Ito/gifts).



     “Hey.” And Shion looks up from where he is peeling potatoes, a curious tilt to his eyes, and Nezumi is terrified by what he is about to ask, about what he’s even thinking. “I want to try something.”  
  
    Shion hums a little in acknowledgement, and his hand goes back down to the potatoes. The knife turns thoughtfully, peeling long thin ribbon strips into the sink. He came home early today, Nezumi can tell, by the relaxed set to his shoulders, and the damp tips of his hair. He got home, took a long bath, changed into home clothes, an apron and started to cook dinner… A regular housewife.  
  
    “And are you laughing at anything in particular?” Shion asks, and Nezumi smiles at him. Shion smiles back and it’s not like the sun, or like the sea, or like a windstorm at night. It’s Shion and his lips are a little chapped, and his hands are wet from the potato he is peeling for their supper, in their house that stands almost exactly where the wall surrounding No. 6 used to be. Nezumi doesn’t answer, just leans forward and kisses him, licking his mouth until its velvet soft under his own, and the knife lies forgotten in the sink, and Shion is squirming where he’s backed him into the counter. His hands are thrown around Nezumi’s neck, and one hand is pulling at the tie holding his hair up.  
  
    “Ne-nezumi-“  
  
    “I want…” Nezumi pauses. Shion is still in his arms and Nezumi closes his eyes. It makes no difference. He has seen the look that Shion is certainly wearing right now often enough, his brow creased and puzzled, eyes lit with concern, mouth soft ready to offer his help. Nezumi leans forward, kisses him again for courage. “I want you. To… fuck me. Tonight. “  
  
    His eyes are still closed.  
  
    “Um.” Shion murmurs, and Nezumi’s eyes flicker open, and Shion is watching his face carefully. The look of puzzlement and concern is there, certainly, but Nezumi can see something else. He can see the hectic spots of color rising on Shion’s pale cheeks, and his eyes are bright with want.  
  
    The erection pressing into his hip is a bit of a giveaway as well.  
  
    “Is this… Are you sure about this, Nezumi?” And now Nezumi snorts and steps away, fluffing up his coat a bit, tossing his head before looking back at the man in front of him.  
  
    “Would I offer, if I wasn’t serious?”  
  
    “Well, it’s just we’ve never discussed it before…” Nezumi knows they hadn’t. Shion did not often have tact, but Nezumi was soft around him, and may have let something of his past slip… he grit his teeth.  
  
    “I know. But I… I mean it.” And he turns to look at Shion. And while he knew this didn’t mean, that Shion wouldn’t, he still-Shion smiles at him, his eyes still bright, and leans forward. Their mouths meet softly, and Nezumi finds himself relaxing into the kiss. Shion smells like fresh laundry, and sun and boy and Shion. It is the smell Nezumi wakes up to in the morning, and buries himself in before he goes to bed. He sometimes smells it on his clothes and in his hair, sometimes all the way to work where smoke lingered, and the theater smelled like people, and expensive ones. Shion lingered around him, and the thought makes him smile into their kiss.  
  
    Shion pulls away, before reaching into the sink, and fishing out the potato, and knife. “Okay. Well, let me finish dinner. Why don’t you go take a bath? Dinner should be ready when you get out.”  
  
    Nezumi looks at him, before nodding slowly. “Alright. Don’t burn the house down, airhead.”  
  
    He gets another kiss in response, whisper soft, pressed against his cheek.  
  
:  
  
    The bath is too warm when he finally sinks in, and his skin pinkens in the water. Their bathtub is large enough to soak in, his hair floating nebulous around his head, fingers turned so delicately upwards. His eyes flutter shut and he can hear the rich burble of water in the pipes. No, not pipes, the rush of water streaming past from where he floats, a river in full rush. The weight of his dress pulls at him. Oh Hamlet, to have driven me to such-  
  
    A bubble bursts near his nose, and Nezumi sits up. The water is not as warm, but his skin is still pink. He looks at himself, distorted and blue in the water. His body looks deformed, floating like this. He is still a little afraid. It will not be the first time he has done such a thing, although he wishes it was.  
  
    Nezumi wishes he had shared a lot of firsts with Shion. Once, Shion told him, rumpled in bed after they were done, naked and a little worn out, his hair a messy fluff that he wished sometimes that Nezumi had been his first kiss.  
  
    Nezumi understands. He too wishes sometimes that things had been a little different. That he could have sat on Shion’s porch in the summer and teased him. Kissed him once, so nervous while cicadas buzzed in the background, their mouths sticky sweet with ice cream.  
  
    It doesn’t matter. He kisses Shion every day, all day when he can, when they’re both at home, just to make up for it.  
  
    He stands, and the water streams off of him, a wet rush, and each droplet feels like an individual touch on his scalded skin. His hair hangs in wet streamers a little past his shoulders, clinging to his skin, and when he steps from the tub the floor is cold.

   His real first kiss doesn’t matter. When he’s with Shion, none of that matters. Shion is like water to him clear, purifying, bright. He drowns in him, and is reborn anew.  
  
    Nezumi spreads his arms, a triumphant gesture, and promptly slips on the wet tile.  
  
:  
  
    Dinner is quiet.  
  
    The food is delicious, and arranged carefully enough on his plate, that Nezumi suspects he took too long in the bath. Shion talks about his day, and when Nezumi finishes his first cup of wine, Shion refills it, his hand steady on the bottle. Nezumi can feel the searing line of warmth from Shion, where he stands just behind him leaning to pour. Nezumi had never had good wine until Shion.  
When he told Shion this, Shion had laughed, and said the same was true for him. “I only bought it on a whim. I assumed it was what actors lived off of. Wine, bread and romance.”  
  
    The wine is a beautiful color. Rich, and iridescent. When Nezumi’s arm bumps into it, spilling his glass all over the table however, neither he nor Shion notice. Nezumi’s mouth is occupied, and both their eyes are closed, Shion bent awkwardly around a chair, Nezumi’s hair still wet. The wine soaks into the carpet.  
  
:  
  
    “I’m going to go slow, okay? I want you to tell me if-“  
  
    Nezumi makes a snorting sound, and Shion rolls his eyes, before glaring. It would be more intimidating if he were anything but naked, crouched between Nezumi’s legs, still struggling to open the cap on the lube. His fingers aren’t naturally clumsy, and after a moment, Nezumi takes pity on him and takes it from him. Their fingers brush and Shion’s hands are shaking, a fine tremble.  
  
    “Hey.”  
  
    “What?” Shion says, and looks up, and Nezumi bends up and kisses him. It is strange to kiss from here, lying docilely underneath. Everything is warm, and he feels rather buried but not in a threatening way. He just feels. . . Shion nips at his lip, and he gasps, hands squeezing onto the bottle of lube, and its Shion’s turn to yelp when some spurts onto his leg.  
  
    “Ah, so quick Nezumi. And all we did was kiss-“  
  
    “Shut up.” Nezumi murmurs, lying back and tossing the lube in Shion’s general direction. “I remember how fast you went the first time we-“  
  
    A finger jabs into his side, and Nezumi decides to shut up himself. He did remember how fast Shion went. They had just moved in, and he had stripped off his shirt while moving boxes of books, not wanting to overheat. His hair had come undone, and he’d wandered into the kitchen to get water, and Shion was standing there. Looking at him. And Nezumi started to say something about the dumb look on his face, and then Shion was so close, and he couldn’t move, and they were kissing, and the next thing he knew he’d backed Shion into a wall, one hand down the front of his pants, and when Shion came, he moaned Nezumi’s name like a prayer.  
  
    “Did I ever tell you that was really hot, by the way?”  
  
    “Yes” Shion murmured. “You did. You told me while you were licking your hand clean.”  
  
    “Ah.”  
  
    “I’m going to-“And Shion makes a vague gesture in a sort of downward direction, which Nezumi supposes could mean ‘prepare you for anal sex’ but only if you are Shion. Nezumi, however, likes to think of himself as a linguist, and connoisseur of literature. And if there is one thing in which he has become extremely well versed, it is Shion.  
  
    “Alright.” Nezumi says, like having his legs spread wasn’t permission enough, and when Shion touches him, the movement is fleeting, and light. His finger feels strangely slick around his entrance. Nezumi shifts a little, and Shion pulls back automatically, his eyes darting up to search Nezumi’s face for any sign of discomfort.  
  
    “Oh no, the pain, how can you, Shion why.” Nezumi intones in a dry voice, and is rewarded by a flush spreading across Shion’s face. It complements the pretty pink of his marking, and the rich ruby of his eyes.  
  
    “Nezumi!” Shion snaps, and Nezumi cracks a smirk, before flopping back, to stare up at the ceiling. He’d rather watch Shion, but Shion is nervous enough as it is. The finger is back, and this time Shion slides it in, pushing in a steady rocking motion in and out, and Nezumi is amazed at how much he feels. His neck is tense, and he shifts a little, and Shion slides in a little deeper before pulling out, and pushing back in.  
  
    “Shion,” Nezumi says, his voice is rough already, and Shion grins at him triumphantly from between his legs. Which is honestly a little terrifying, but suddenly that grin sinks into a smile, and then Shion leans forward licking a wet line over the head of his cock, and Nezumi’s eyes squeeze shut.  
  
    “Hey, Nezumi.” Shion says, and Nezumi opens his eyes. “Don’t come alright?”  
  
    ‘Obviously’ is on the tip of his tongue, but Shion’s head has begun bobbing to the rhythm of his hand, and Nezumi’s heart trips and his throat clenches and what comes out instead is “Nnngh.”  
  
    The room is quiet. He can hear his own breath, and the sound of his squirming rustling the bed sheets. But mostly he can hear the wet sounds Shion is making, slick sucking pops, and Nezumi forces his eyes open to watch him, to watch his face, and the tilt of his eyes as Nezumi’s cock slides in and out of his mouth.  
  
    “Shion…” Nezumi whispers again, and Shion pulls away, sucking hard on the head before releasing him easily, letting him drop from the warmth of his mouth, and rest on the pout of his lower lip. He nuzzles him like a cat, rubbing the wet length over his cheek, smearing cum and spit over the red stripe that shows where Nezumi saved him, and Nezumi makes another strangled noise.  
  
    His hand is still moving, faster now, and Nezumi feels strangely full already, but when Shion presses a second finger against the tight ring of muscle he tries to relax. It’s hard. His whole body is clenched in pleasure, and when Shion finally eases inside, Nezumi can feel the slow burning sting of his muscles being stretched. It feels good, and full, and aches at the same time, and he bucks his hips, unsure of whether to push closer or away and the motion makes him tense again.  
  
    “You’re so tight around my fingers.” Shion murmurs and the line has none of the tired repetition of something often used in bed, something told to everyone in his bed. He sounds amazed, and a little awed, and Nezumi feels himself flush a little in embarrassment. He doesn’t know how Shion does that, has him naked and open on the bed, yet embarrasses him with words.  
  
    “You’re so hot inside, Nezumi.” Shion says, and looks up at him, and Nezumi feels flustered to be under that stare, now of all times and he tries to look away, his gaze flitting back to the ceiling.  
  
    “Hey” Shion says, and Nezumi has never heard his voice quite like this, so rough around the edges, so undone. “Look at me. I want to watch your eyes when you come with me inside of you. I want to watch your eyes this whole time.”  
  
    “Your syntax sucks.” Nezumi tells him, but his voice wavers on a moan, and Shion is pushing his fingers in and out, and in and out, and the feeling is almost too much, a sensory overload. And if it is already this bad, how will it be when…  
  
    A third finger presses at the tight ring of his entrance and slides inside, catching on the rim of him, and Nezumi hisses at the sensation. He is propped up on his elbows watching Shion, when suddenly Shion’s hand presses a little deeper, and his breath rushes out is a shaky exhale. Shion smiles up at him, and does it again, that sneaky little twisting upthrust and Nezumi moans, trying to put a hand over his mouth and muffle the sound.  
  
    “No, don’t Nezumi. I want to hear you.”  
  
    “Shut up!” Nezumi shouts, and then cries out when Shion drives his fingers back into him, letting his head fall back to the pillows behind him. He can no longer stop his body from moving, pushing forward into Shion’s touch, and clenching tight at every invasion. Shion strokes a hand over his stomach, and Nezumi has to close his eyes for a moment.  
  
    “No.” Shion says calmly into his thigh, and then Shion’s mouth wraps back around his length like that’s what it was made for, and his hand is still stretching inside of him. The sensation is so strange. He can feel every twist and rub of his fingers. Shion is inside of him, and the thought echoes in his brain. His toes curl in the sheet.  
  
    “Shion.”  
  
    ‘What?” Shion says, and Nezumi has to think, has to try and pull his words together, and it’s hard. He can hear the sounds falling from his mouth but can’t really stop them.  
  
    “I want. Shion. Fuck me.”  
  
    A pause, and Shion’s hand stills it’s motion. Nezumi groans at the cessation of sensation, and lets out another ‘Nnngh’ when Shion pulls his hand free. He feels wet, and open, and loose. His skin is so warm, and he’s throbbing everywhere, like his whole body is beating to his pulse.  
  
    “Shion.” He says again, and this time he feels something warm and blunt and clumsier than fingers brush against his entrance. His body stiffens in nervous tension and he has to force himself to relax. Shion is watching him, his eyes never leaving his face and Nezumi reaches one hand up to thread his fingers through the soft waves of Shion’s hair.  
  
    “I-“ And Nezumi’s throat feels dry, “love you.”  
  
    Shion smiles at him, and pushes inside.  
  
    Nezumi grits his teeth. The weight of him burns, and when Shion wriggles his hips a little (involuntarily, Nezumi knows that feeling, when something is too fucking good for you to be still) Nezumi clenches down helplessly, his heart beating a rapid rhythm. He can feel Shion inside of him, every inch, and it stretches and burns just a little but mostly he feels so full. He plants his feet flat on the bed, and wraps his arm around Shion’s neck, smiling at him, a little cocky.  
  
    “What, is that all you got? I’m a better lay than y-“  
  
    Shion rears back pulling loose of his hands, and fucks into him, and Nezumi cries out, his eyes opening wide at the sensation. His whole body moves to the thrusts, first merely pulled along, and then as the motion picks up, he’s squirming, trying to push back into Shion.  
  
    His face is red, and those gorgeous, crimson eyes are shut tight and Nezumi likes that even like this, Shion is so dizzy from the pleasure of him, he can’t keep it together. The way that Shion reacts to his body, and to everything Nezumi does makes him feel powerful, and so wanted. Then Shion shifts back, and pulls Nezumi up into his lap. The angle is awkward at first, and Nezumi wants to tell him that he doesn’t have to try so hard. But Shion just grins at him, and then pushes upward.  
  
    ‘Oh,’ Nezumi thinks, very clearly, ‘fuck.’  
  
    He puts his hands on Shion’s shoulders and rams himself up and down, trying desperately to get that feeling back, but it isn’t until Shion arches into him again that he feels it, and it makes him groan, burying his face into the sweaty crook of Shion’s neck.  
  
    “Shion.” He groans, and he feels him shudder underneath him, and the motion carries full body into him, and then Shion’s hand wraps around his cock, and Nezumi comes so hard he blanks out for a moment.  
  
    When he comes to, Shion has shoved him back flat on the bed, and has one hand braced on his chest. He’s still fucking into him, but it’s clear that he’s close and Nezumi smiles, small and secret. Shion’s eyes are closed. He can’t tell anyway. He feels tighter, but somehow more open than before, and he tries half-heartedly to push back into Shion’s thrust and while it still feels amazing, he’s tired, and sweaty, and his hair is sticking to his neck, and Nezumi is pretty comfortable lying here watching Shion finish off.  
  
    “You’re so gorgeous.” Nezumi murmurs, and Shion opens his eyes, staring straight into Nezumi’s and comes with a groan, his hips pushing in sharp, mean thrusts. Nezumi can feel him pouring into him, hot and wet. Shion is still shaking over him, his body trembling, and when he finishes, Nezumi has the sense of mind to catch him, and roll a bit, so that Shion, who is mostly elbows, doesn’t land on him.  
  
    Even though, with such an amazing afterglow, Nezumi is rather fond of Shion’s elbows. And Shion’s face. And really, every bit of him, and he doesn’t realize he’s grinning so beatifically until he notices how alarmed Shion looks.  
  
    “Are you okay?” And Nezumi hears ‘Was that good? I didn’t hurt you? You’re happy? You love me?’  
  
    “I” Nezumi says, and pauses for dramatic intent. He is, and always will be, an actor.“Am fucking amazing.”  
  
    “Um.” Shion says.  
  
    “No really.” Nezumi says, nuzzling his nose into Shion’s throat and enjoying the squeaking sound he makes. “You’re amazing. I love you.”  
  
    “I love you too.” Shion murmurs into his hair and Nezumi smiles again. It’s still alright, he tells himself. Shion can’t see this one either.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep in the [wet spot](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
